devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Yapool/The Lost Wikipedia Information
The following is a list of all the information originally lost from Wikipedia dealing with the powers of various demon tribe demons and devil beasts from the orignal Devilman TV anime and the anime adaption of The Devil Lady. Devilman Devilman possesses a variety of powers that are mostly consistent with every appearance. *'Devil Cutter': Slicing discs from the belt buckle. *'Devil Wing': Wings from the back that allow flight. *'Devil Beam': Summons lightning from the sky and turns into green beams from the palms. Can also be used as a large fire ball. *'Devil Arrow': Orange energy bolts from the antennae. Can also be used as a sonic attack. *'Devil Eye': Allows Devilman to see in pitch black darkness and find an enemy's weakest point. His other powers include superhuman strength and speed, a healing factor that makes his cells regenerate at amazing rates and even allows him to grow back limbs in a matter of hours, and high resistance to heat and acids except for his wings. In the television series he could use echolocation to locate his opponents, survive in space, and could change his size, usually being around 20 feet tall. This tied into a weakness of Devilman, where injuries he sustained as either a human or in a smaller form would become worse in giant form. Demons Throughout the Devilman franchise demons have been used as Devilman's opponents in both the manga and the anime. In the original manga and the OVA trilogy, demons were ancient supernatural life forms that required to consume other creatures including other demons to grow and become stronger. In the television series they became more similar to demons from religions such as Christianity and were more organized, although they were just as brutal toward each other. Manga Demons *'Maegawa': A minor demon that was destroy by Ryou, his shadow was engraved in the walls. *'Jinmen': A demon similar to a tortoise. His specialty was consuming people, then manifesting their heads (and, by extension, their consciousness) on his shell. He uses this to shield himself from Devilman by using someone connected to him (This differs depending on the version. In the Manga, it's a young girl who lived next door to Akira; in the OVA, it was Akira's mother; and in the live-action film, it was a friend). Encouragement from the person captured, assuring him that they were truly dead, gives Devilman the courage to fight back and kill Jinmen. *'Agwel': One of two demons that serve Sirene. He possesses the Makimura house, holding Miki's family in the walls, though not killing them. He makes the walls malleable to slow Akira as he tries to save Miki from Ghelmar. *'Ghelmer': One of two demons that serve Sirene. Ghelmar can merge with and manipulate water. He can manifest through steam, and even control people who swallow part of him. Akira uses pyrokinesis to dry him out, leaving Ghelmar vulnerable to physical attack. *'Sirene': A powerful demon with characteristics of a bird. One of the few characters to appear in both the manga and the anime. She leads a hoard of Demons to attack Akira in his home before facing him herself. Various side-stories imply that Siren was Amon's lover, with their origins being closely tied together in Amon: The Dark side of Devilman. *'Kaim': A powerful horned demon who was in love with Sirene. When Sirene lost to Devilman, he allowed her to kill and fuse with him, in order to stand a better chance at trying to kill Devilman. *'Psycho Genie': Another demon from the manga that appeared in the anime, she has great mental powers which includes hypnotism. She re-wrote Satan's memory into believing he was Ryo Asuka, on his instructions, and was responsible for showing Akira and Ryo the history of the demons through the fake demon remains. *'Zan': Full title General Demon Zan, sends spider to control humans in an attempt to kill Devilman. He was the one who order the demons not to kill Akira by orders of Satan. *'Amon': The most powerful demon and arch-rival of Satan, he was the demon that fused to Akira for him to become Devilman. According to Amon: The Darkside of Devilman, Amon was actually the very first demon, created by God and sealed in the moon when he grew too powerful. The humanlike offshoot of Satan managed to obtain Amon's power, becoming the Demon that would merge with Akira. What became of the original Amon is unknown. *'Lord Xenon': The three-faced ruler of the demons while Satan is dormant. He sends thousands of demons on suicide missions to expose the existence of demons, then publicly declared war on humanity, helping to set into effect the events that would lead to the end of the world. In the series he replaces Satan entirely as the ruler of the demons. TV Series Demons In the 1970s TV series, the Demon Tribe consists of demons from ancient times led by Xenon, a shadowy figure that replaces Satan in the anime and appears similar to Demon Lord Dante. It has been shown in various episodes that they care very little for other organisms and even each other, as they often fight to the death no matter how small the disagreement. Devilman becomes rogue against the rest of the Demon Tribe in the first episode. Most of the demons have supernatural powers such as shapeshifting, telekinesis, teleportation, possession of organisms and objects, illusions, and phasing through matter. Since most of the demons, including Devilman, often fly back from Japan to the Himalayas in under a minute, the presumed flight speed is around Mach 14. *'Phalanx': Appears in episode 1. Is the first member of the Demon Tribe to be killed by Devilman and has no known powers. *'Dalm': Appears in episode 1. Is the second member of the Demon Tribe to be killed by Devilman and has no known powers. *'Henge': Appears in episode 1. Powers include highly advanced shape shifting, traveling through mirrors, telekinesis, and [pyrokinesis. *'Sirene': Appears in episode 2. Powers include flight, human disguising, hurricane winds from the wings on her head, shape shifting into butterflies armed with sleeping rays, talons on her hands and feet, mind scanning antennae, telekinesis, and heat resistance. She's the only demon to appear in both the manga and series (excluding Xenon). Her body is dark-blue in the series, as opposed to the white in the manga. Also, her body appears clothed in what could be called a one-piece bathing-suit made of feathers, while the manga Siren was naked (and anatomically correct) save for some feathers covering her privates. *'Gerge': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight by traveling in a tornado, green acid from the tail, shape shifting, and reformation. Because he is based on a slug he will dissolve if he remains in contact with salt. *'Zannin': Appears in episode 4 and onward. Powers include a whip-like tail, heat rays from the eyes on his torso, and torso armor that absorbs and reflects or simply deflects attacks. *'Vetra': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, shape shifting, possessing humans using special spiders, electric shocks, webs from the mouth that form like nets, and swimming. *'Zoldover': Appears in episode 5. Powers include teleporting herself and objects long distances, super strength enhanced by her staff which also fires lightning bolts, telekinesis, a spear, illusions, entangling hair, a high resistance to pain, a dagger, regeneration, taking on forms of others she eats, and fireballs from the mouth of the face on her chest. *'Lockfel': Appears in episode 6. Powers include phasing through matter, disguising himself as a human, fire breath, possession of objects, and morphing his hair into arms. *'Zulu': Appears in episode 7. His only real power is making clay dummies that are used like voodoo dolls. *'Abill': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, fire breath, teleportation, and mouth fireballs. *'Bauu': Appears in episode 8. Powers include levitation, invisibility, whip antennae, burrowing, and a constricting tongue. *'Iyamon': Appears in episode 8. Powers include disguising herself as a human, hypnosis from the eyes, wall crawling, a toxin injecting tongue, agility, and a detaching tail. *'Gondroma': Appears in episode 9. Powers include teleportation, miniature versions of himself spawned from severed fingers that will possess other organisms, and regeneration. *'Gandai': Appears in episode 10. Powers include human disguises, can merge into environments with her single eye, peddles on the arms and neck that act like propellers, and can launch peddles and regenerate them. *'Ganda': Appears in episode 10. Powers include disguising herself as a human, skin that will absorb attacks into herself, flight, a hand on her tail, and electrical immunity. *'Gande': Appears in episode 10. Powers include merging into the environment, size changing, a constricting tail, and dual whip tentacles on the head. *'Lafleur': Appears in episode 11. Powers include shape shifting, terrakinesis, illusions of herself, sleeping gas from the mouth, swimming, levitation, vine arms, and tentacled hair. *'Firem': Appears in episode 12. Powers include pyrokinesis, agility, and flight. *'Aguilar': Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, rock armor, and sonic deconstructing lasers from the mouth of both heads. Has a very sensitive tail. *'Mermame': Appears in episode 13. Powers include turning herself into water, a hydrokinetic staff, a pet snake, has a giant clam with liquid that turns life forms into pearls and has a sea anemone in its body, and can reduce her body into goo. *'Himura': Appears in episode 4, although his true bat-like form is not revealed until episode 14. Powers include flight, disguising himself as a human with enhanced reflexes, and emitting thick black fog. *'Ebain': Appears in episode 15. Powers include appearing and traveling in mirrors, manipulation of the arms of others using invisible arms from the mirror world that belonged to her victims, a human disguise, twin head horns, and invisibility, and size changing. *'Muzan': Appears in episode 15 and onward. Powers include teleportation, icy wind breath, control over animal and wind, can place buildings in another dimension, shape shifting into snake demons and tornadoes, and can summon needles from the sky. *'Psycho Genie': Another character from the manga. Appears in episode 16. Powers include reducing herself to a red light, hypnosis that causes nightmares and eventual mind control, illusions that make her victims feel like they are burning alive, levitation, tentacled hair, and a red force field. *'Dagon': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a human disguise, emitting fog from the mouth, object possession, realistic illusions of demons in stamps, invisibility, levitation, and a spiked carapace. *'Meg': Appears in episode 18. Powers include a human disguise named Miyako, emitting very powerful pheromones that greatly increase testosterone, restraining spit globs, and flight. Due to being based on a slug she has a great fear of frogs. *'Adal': Appears in episode 19. Powers include mystical dummy minions, hand webs, and flight. *'Drango': Appears in episode 20. Was originally the best friend of Devilman. Powers include a cloud form that can freeze humans upon contact, ultra sharp claws, a human disguise, toxic pollen flowers with tentacle-like roots, agility, size changing, and freezing beams from the shoulders and head. *'Draw': Appears in episode 21. Powers include a slime-like body, swimming, absorbing life forms, dividing into smaller pieces and reforming, teleportation, and can merge with clouds to fuse with rain. His body is easily burnt. *'Mughal': Appears in episode 22. Powers include illusions using eye lights and octopus tentacles. *'Bera': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, can travel in a misty tornado that can block projectiles, revival of human remains that zombify others, and can extend her hair like tentacles. *'Jakon': Appears in episode 24. Powers include soul eating, a cat disguise, dimensional traveling by teleportation, telepathic communication, mind control, can have mind controlled humans levitate objects, phase through walls, and hypnotize humans to sleep, eye beams, electrical resistance, mist spray from the mouth, can run fast enough to form a tornado, and sharp claws. *'Dimensional Demon': Appears in episode 25 and is a tentacled entity that guards Muzan's dimension. Can release highly pressurized water from the mouth on its waist. *'Lala': Appears in episode 26 and throughout the rest of the series. Powers include levitation, rearranging faces, can alter chemical composition of objects, and shape shifting. Her powers wear off if she sneezes. Lala appears as a beautiful but ditzy girl in her human form and tries to seduce Akira, sparking a rivalry between her and Miki. *'Dodo': Appears in episode 26. Powers include shape shifting, phasing through matter, size changing, and can summon living nets. *'Lacock': Appears in episode 27 and onward. Powers include manipulation of star light, teleportation of body parts, levitation, freezing time for non-demonic entities, energy blasts of stardust from her dragon's mouth, a whip, a coiling tail from her dragon, changing her size, converting her dragon's tongue into coiling stardust, uncuttable constricting hair that can be converted into large drills and whips, and shedding damaged skin. If the face in her belt is damaged she will greatly weaken. *'Jewel': Appears in episode 27. Powers include reducing itself to a diamond, hypnotic jewels, diamond slicing halos from the diamond on its forehead, and a drill tail. *'Miniyon': Appears in episode 28. Powers include size reduction of itself and others down to 20 centimeters, can retract his head into his body, levitation, size reduction bolts from the body, teleportation, eyebrow tentacles, pink fire from the body, regeneration, and electric bolts from the eyebrows. *'Kenetos:' Appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, feathers that turn into necklaces that transport heads to another dimension upon wearing them, cold winds from the nostrils and wings on the head, talons, and homing razor feathers. *'Vaiser': Appears in episode 30. Powers include flight, turning turning evil and nihilistic in his shadow, coiling tentacles, and reformation. *'Kilski': Appears in episode 31. Powers include empowerment by alcohol, setting objects a flame by throwing them with messages inside, size increase, flight, can convert his body into a cane that launches pink acid, can encase himself in a fire ball, a whip tail, can create an electric and energy resistant wall of pink acid with his mouth, immunity to his own acid, and tooth regeneration. *'Aurora': Appears in episode 32. Powers include emitting very bright light from her body, teleportation, illusions, summoning fire balls, flight, and creating electric aura prisons with star light restraints. *'Weathers': Appears in episode 33. Powers include heat based powers from his left half and cold based powers from his right half, primarily with control of environmental and weather temperatures. He can also levitate and become invisible. *'Arlon': Appears in episode 34. Powers include extending her body long distances, flight, invisibility of her head, and immunity to slicing attacks. *'Magdora': Appears in episode 36. Powers include manipulating lava to the point of splitting his body apart, flight, mouth lava balls, drawing geothermal energy to the point of allowing him to fight for up t a week, spawning tornadoes from his wings, a lava based body that makes him extremely hot and immune to cutting attacks, spinning his body immensely fast, and surviving in space although he will become much weaker by doing so. *'Woodrow': Appears in episode 37. Powers include manipulating plant life and mutating it, burrowing, pink acidic streams from the mouth, and constricting necks. **'Possessed Tree': Appears in episode 37. Powers include pain resistance and highly acidic fruits formed from dead flowers. *'Drimoon': Appears in episode 38. Powers include surviving in space, a black hole-like gravity from the Moon on his chest, and electrical resistance. If he becomes too nervous he will be sucked up by his own black hole force gravity. *'Whip Demon': Appears in episode 38. His power is a pair of acidic whips on his head. *'Bull Demon': Appears in episode 38. His power is acidic saliva. *'Cromagnon Demon': Appears in episode 38. His power is great strength. *'God': Appears in the final episode. Powers include summoning weather at will, teleporting objects, making carnivorous animals more aggressive, teleportation, reviving dead animals like dinosaurs, levitation, summoning a pterodactyl that breaths fire, God Cutter, God Arrow, and God Beam. *'Bugo': Appears in the movie Mazinger Z vs. Devilman. Powers include shapeshifting and swimming. Devil Beasts Devil Lady/Devilman Lady Jun Fudo's alter ego, this exceptionally powerful devil-beast is loud, violent, and temperamental. Her unforgiving and aggressive nature tends to make all of her battles very graphic. As Devil Lady all of her senses are greatly increased and she has night vision. Her ability to heal is also highly amplified, bordering on regeneration. Her strength allows her to bend and twist steel girders, without struggle. She is able to fly via large wings that unfold from her back. She can generate high voltage electric currents to destroy her enemies instantly and form blades of energy around her arms or elbows to neatly slice through almost anything. Her most powerful ability is the giga-effect, which allows her to become a giant and fight other devil-beasts that has grown immensely; while in this form she can fly, emit electricity from her hands fingertips similar to Great Mazinger's Thunder Break, and in her empowered form can turn the wings on her head into razor sharp blades. Aside from the way she can retain her human conscious, her giga-effect ability is what many people and devil-beasts alike are after. Dr. Jason Bates Dr. Jason Bates is a scientist working at the Samuelson Labs in New Jersey, and is the current head of all Devil-beast research. He visits Japan to witness Jun's battles for this research, he expresses his views that the Devil-beasts are not evil and how he sympathizes with them. Later during Jun's battle with a Devil-beast in a television studio, she is saved by Bates, a Devil-man like Jun. Bates is the first devil-beast before Jun to retain human faculties and to be used for the side of humans; while in this form he possesses immense strength, two sharp horns on his head similar to Gaiking's, and can gain the physical attributes of other devil beasts by consuming their blood. However unlike Jun, initially he lacks the giga-effect ability, and he sometimes acts as though he would prefer to give in to his beast side and run amok like all of the others. Satoru A child who acts as the leader and organizer of the more militant Devil-Beasts who's intention is the genocide of all humans. Satoru is a clever and dangerous foe who Jun has underestimated several times. He considers Jun a traitor to his kind and he will use all of his resources to make her life a living nightmare. Unlike other characters in the series he is not referred to by name. Although he first appears in episode 3 he does not return until episode 14 where he assumes the role of the main antagonist up until the final episodes. His powers include morphing into a butterfly, a highly resilient body, butterfly wings, summoning crow guardians, levitation, mind control, and disabling electronics by thought. In episode 23 he fuses with his crusaders to become a giga devil beast himself that resembles Great Mazinger. Crusaders Four bird-like devil beasts commanded by Satoru in the last third of the series with each possessing the ability to control a specific element. In episode 23 all four of them fuse with Satoru to become Giga Satoru. *'Andrus': First appears in episode 17 and has the elemental ability of fire. He heavily resembles an eagle and goes by the human name of Higa Noboru. When he discussing his devil beast powers with Satoru one can see him painting an incomplete model of Mazinger Z. *'Malfath': First appears in episode 19 and has the elemental ability of lightning. Other powers include activating innate devil beast transformations in humans that would otherwise not have them. He heavily resembles a vulture and goes by the human name of Kotura Kasumi. *'Naperius': First appears in episode 19 and has the elemental ability of ice. Other powers include reviving dead devil beasts and regeneration. She heavily resembles a swan and goes by the human name of Izumi Kogure. *'Strass': First appears in episode 19 and has the elemental ability of wind. He heavily resembles an owl and goes by the human name of Kitano Yuichi. *'Giga Satoru': First appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, explosive fire balls from the hands, energy covered metal spears, and can summon a sword that emits fire. Other Devil Beasts Also referred to as daemons and beast creatures, the devil beasts are highly evolved carnivorous predators that have evolved from humans. Devil beasts can morph into humans when not actively hunting and can become stronger by consuming them. Some devil beasts can become much larger in size, this being referred to as the Giga Effect in the series and is caused by chemical reactions via electrical pulses in sensory organs. *'Wolven': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include sharp claws and in his giga effect form an extra set of arms in the rib cage. *'Kazar': Appears in episode 2. Powers include a beetle shell armed with very strong pincers and spear-like centipede legs. He is revived in episode 20 by Naperius. *'Reguzaimo': Appears in episode 3. Powers include summoning carnivorous earwigs and large rat fangs. He is revived in episode 20 by Naperius. *'Harpy': Appears in episodes 3 and 14. Powers include flight and razor sharp talons. She heavily resembles Siren from the original Devilman series and OVAs. She is revived in episode 20 by Naperius. *'Jelum': Appears in episode 4. Powers include extensible tentacles and emitting massive amounts of carbon dioxide. While in human form she is referred to as Noriko Oda. She heavily resembles Biollante from the Godzilla movies. *'Mamiga': Appears in episode 5. Powers include fast swimming, sharp teeth, a powerful tail, and mouth tentacles. While in human form she is referred to as Aoi Kurosaki. *'Fayrace': Appears in episode 6. Powers include sharp claws and three whip-like tails. While in human form she is referred to as Hitomi Konno. *'Aerial': Appears in episode 7. Powers include scythe blades for arms, speed, high jumping, a powerful tail, and can morph into his giga effect form after absorbing massive amounts of water. *'Supageru': Appears in episode 8. Powers include two tyrannosaurus-like heads near his face, high jumping, and four arms armed with sharp claws. He is revived in episode 20 by Naperius. *'Algoth': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flying eye probes from his body and a high resistance to pain. He has a serious fear of being watched and is easily burnt. This devil beast is undoubtedly inspired by the mythical Greek creature Argos. *'Flame': Appears in episode 10. Powers include a fiery body, levitation, changing her size, telekinesis, and an extremely high resistance to pain. She will die if she stops emitting her flames. While in human form she is referred to as Remi Takashima. *'Kiruna': Appears in episode 11. Powers include wall crawling, a long tongue and tail ideal for coiling and whipping, speed, a resistance to projectiles, camouflage similar to a chameleon, and in his giga effect form can emit electrical surges. While in his human form he is referred to as Tachibana. *'Faces': Appears in episode 12. Powers include speed, large bladed arms, can attach faces to his body to morph into his giga effect form, and in his giga effect form a second set of jaws on the abdomen and can emit slicing shockwaves from his extra blades on his arms. His human absorbing powers are very similar to those of Jinmen in the Devilman OVAs. *'Lust Snake': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a blood draining forked tongue, mind control saliva, and speed. *'Agito': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a large set of jaws on the abdomen and the shoulders and scythe-like arms. His jaws heavily resemble those of Dragonsaurus from Grendizer, Getter Robot G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaijuu. *'Krahn': Appears in episode 14. His only known powers are constricting octopus arms. *'Crow Guardians': First appear in episode 14. They serve as Satoru's crow guardians and possess extremely fast flight and invisibility. When not in battle they can shape-shift into normal crows and humans. *'Tanglofu': Appears in episode 16. Powers include coiling tongues, acidic saliva, and an explosive resistant jawed tail. *'Imiteiru': Appears in episode 16. Powers include disguising herself as humans, a coiling tail that can be controlled even after being detached, and wall crawling. *'Chiko': Appears in episodes 18 to 21. Powers include sharp claws and speed. Unlike most devil beasts she and her friends have control over their transformations and are only hostile in self defense instead of being mindless killers. *'Takeshi Maki': Appears in episodes 19 to 25. His only known power is emitting electricity. He serves as an expy of Akira from the original Devilman and his devil beast form is mix between the manga and television series versions of Devilman.; like Chiko and her friends he has control over his transformation and is not a mindless killer. *'Megawamu': Appears in episode 19. His only known power is his centipede-like spear legs. *'Chiyoko': Appears in episode 24. Her only known powers are a weak form of telepathy and an eye inside of her forehead that can be used for hypnosis and emit small sonic bursts. Unlike other devil beasts she does not full transform, primarily by influence through Jun. Category:Blog posts